


缪斯是什么做成的

by joejoe



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joejoe/pseuds/joejoe
Summary: 惊险的一夜情CP：这真的是温帕甜文解析失败（。





	缪斯是什么做成的

========

 

Patrick最近感觉粘乎乎的，像煎饼上的枫糖浆。

 

三天了。他在剧院里，走在运河桥上，踩过卵石路，故意穿过嘈杂的闹市区。

 

——还是甩不开。

 

那个人的血像一根甜甜的、枫糖浆做成的细线缠绕着他。

 

再也忍不了的吸血鬼终于拦住了一直跟踪他的红发男孩——抢过他手里的星冰乐。

 

“不要再摄入糖分了。”他严肃地低头看向男孩，“你已经足够甜了，再甜一点我就要吃掉你了。”

 

金发吸血鬼低沉地调戏对面男孩，嘴角有温柔的笑纹；男孩因为这话一下怔在原地，自脖颈迅速升起的红色烧到脸颊——像个番茄。

 

“um...我叫Patrick Wilson，你可以叫我Patrick。”

 

威尔森先生刚喝过放了牛奶的血浆。

 

闻起来有像刚出生小牛犊的血腥味道。

 

温柔又残忍。

 

他向温子仁伸出骨节苍白的手。

 

温子仁发自内心觉得威尔森先生很像希区柯克影片里教养良好、温文尔雅的金发蓝眼御用甜心。

 

尤其在路灯下，他的眼睛像透明的、发光的蓝色小星球。

 

他可真好看啊。

 

“James wan。”无路可退的窘迫男孩，僵硬地握住威尔森先生冰凉的手。

 

“听着James，你跟了我那么长时间……”他温无奈道，“我为那天吓到你道歉，kid，你确实很可爱。像你这样执着的人，我一般不会拒绝，但是，我不跟未成年人约会的。”

 

——当头一棒，谆谆教诲的语气触到男孩的逆鳞，他拧起眉头

 

“我不是高中生，我成年了。”温子仁恼怒到破音。

 

像小孩一样别扭地踢着脚下石子——气鼓鼓的可爱，吸血鬼的心瞬间被他红色的发梢烫到，冰块一样嗞喇融化。

 

“oh，真是抱歉。”威尔森先生温柔微笑，歪头想了一会儿，“um...温先生？你想跟我去喝一杯吗？”

 

========

 

吸血鬼看起来不超过三十岁，他的人生就像坏掉的钟表，永远停在那里；他大概还能活很久，活到他彻底厌倦这个躯壳；他总是会找很多人约会，找各种能让他感觉到新鲜、漂亮、可爱的东西。

 

近几年，威尔森先生倒是常来这里，次数多到他都能听惯金属音乐了，他冷眼瞧着所有人的影子，昏暗的光下投射成巨大扭曲的形状。

 

——吸血鬼威尔森先生没有影子，也没有什么能令他惊讶。

 

除了这个男孩——送上门的小甜筒。

 

经年的吸血鬼威尔森先生，温柔外壳下向来警惕又多疑；还没来得及窥探这位跟踪者的意图，温子仁就自己把心全部吐露出来——

 

这位二十出头的亚裔男孩，皮肤泛着一层淡金色，眼珠漆黑如深谭，细碎的灯光到不了他眼底就全都沉了下去。

 

威尔森先生所在那所剧院的导演，只有陈腐旧套；而这位才华横溢的未来小导演脑子里有千百种灵活的点子——他谈论着那些小故事、异国的民俗和风土人情、激动处双手比划着镜头推拉转换。

 

威尔森先生专注着看他，多饮了几杯放了冰块、兑了酒精的血浆——他有点醉了，捂着一边的耳朵，心脏随着音乐砰砰跳动。

 

他情不自禁地跟男孩谈论他的过去——谈论起他曾经精疲力尽地在战壕里睡着了，枪炮声也不能叫醒他。所有人都以为他死了，他的战友哭着吻他，他即刻就惊醒了，从此军队里就叫他睡美人。

 

——吸血鬼撅嘴，嘟囔着讨厌这个绰号。

 

温子仁大笑着向后仰，“这样算起来你的年纪比我爷爷还要大呢，睡美人。”他说着，借助酒意，顷身，轻吻一下吸血鬼冰冷的嘴唇。

 

吸血鬼尝到人类的热量和一点鸡尾酒里石榴糖浆的味道。

 

“现在你更甜呢。”他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，

 

 

狡黠地眨眨眼，“我很想吃掉你，威尔森先生，你允许吗？”

 

 

========

 

 

——威尔森先生当真是正派绅士。

 

教养良好，坐怀不乱，一个吻也不肯给，温子仁跟他“缠斗”到公寓走廊，一次次被温柔推开；委委屈屈的男孩醉意朦胧，面色和身上格子衫一样红，而吸血鬼唯一的变化，不过是苍白面颊上多了一抹红晕。

 

——可是关上门。

 

温子仁根本就来不及看一眼威尔森先生的公寓布局，刚踩上地毯，就感觉自己腾空了，他发出一声惊呼，下意识抱紧吸血鬼的脖子——好凉啊，像个巨大的冰激凌。

 

“等等。“男孩有些眩晕，艰难地拾回最后一点理智，躲着那些痒痒的亲吻和抚摸。

 

“我们不能直接……”他找到一个喘息的空隙，手紧攥住吸血鬼的袖子晃晃；Patrick眼角因情欲泛红，脑子因酒精迟钝；他怔了一会儿，点点头——去拿润滑剂和避孕套。

 

男孩陷进沙发里琢磨着——威尔森先生，应该不会把这次,当做一夜情；他胡思乱想，盯着白色的天花板，瞧见一道狭长的黑影迅速掠过

 

——吸血鬼，没有影子对吧？他心下纳闷。

 

大概是看错了——

 

他没有多想。

 

再说，他现在眼里心里只有赤裸着上身从卧室出来的威尔森先生。吸血鬼少见阳光，手臂线条优美得如同大理石雕塑，温子仁刚才抚摸过他，他苍白柔软得像雪。

 

男孩吞咽了一下，眼睫毛轻缓地眨，那深不见底的黑眼珠诱惑他，仿佛他才是能控制人意志的那一个，Patrick快步向他走过去。

 

——天旋地转。

 

还没反应过来就被绊倒，温子仁就翻身压住他，坐在他身上，小小的陷阱，霸道的力气；Patrick有些惊讶，瞬间明白他的意图，由着男孩埋在他怀里厮磨。但还是忍不住轻哼出声，轻轻捧起男孩的脸。

 

温子仁在他怀里留下几个眷恋的缠绵吻痕，抬眼看到他的缪斯看起来甚至有些怕，眼神都是怯生生的，发迹打着柔软的小卷，惹人怜爱。

 

“我好久没有，在下面......”

 

“你可以给我一点勇气吗？”

 

吸血鬼抚摸男孩的脖颈，感受到他突突跳动的脉搏。

 

温子仁没等他说完，就毫不犹豫地凑过去。

 

“drink me。”他说。

 

Patrick因为这句话心脏剧烈跳动着——他渴望。

 

“不会超过200cc。”他仍然保持理智，喃喃保证

 

——怕被拒绝的不安，全部变成了欢欣。

 

“唔。”温暖的血液闻起来比糖浆更甜，一口咬破薄薄的一层，“糖浆”即刻溢满了他的口腔，他听到对方发出一声压抑的呻吟，迫不及待地吞咽着，那是温子仁的生命，温子仁的灵魂在涌入他的喉咙——

 

Patrick之前当然也吸过人血，毕竟他活了太久，很怕孤独，他遇到过太多人，有过很多伴侣，你情我愿时拥吮血液也是情趣。

 

——但是没有人比眼前的男孩味道更好。

 

威尔森先生紧紧拥住他，用力到几乎要捏碎他骨头，他们在小毯子里翻滚厮磨着；吸血鬼早就停止吮吸，却不肯离开，长久舔吻男孩的伤口，帮助他愈合。

 

湿润的呼吸让温子仁感觉到痒，他咯咯笑着躲开他，有一下没一下抚摸着Patrick的头发；Patrick软软地蹭过来，缠着他，撒娇似的索吻，像一只巨型猫咪；温存间，却突然看到男孩脖颈上逐渐显现的那枚红色咒印。

 

吸血鬼记得那个诅咒。

 

——汝不当为爱而拥吮，蕴于吾之拥吮中的爱，只会滋生冰冷，枯萎，与死亡。[1]

 

怎么可能。

 

吸血鬼脸色瞬间苍白，血色褪尽。

 

温子仁警觉，握住身前人的手，刚想询问，余光却又看到那黑影，他看到背对着吸血鬼的那个人。

 

“小心！”

 

已经来不及了，枪声在耳边爆裂。

 

Patrick似乎感觉不到疼痛，他怔住，还在疑惑，蹙眉想说什么，张嘴涌出的确是鲜血——温子仁脑子嗡得一声响——

 

与此同时，身后的吸血鬼猎人又拔出圣纹匕首，直刺向吸血鬼的后心，却不料吸血鬼仍有力气，敏捷地反手握住来人手臂，用尽最后一丝力气过肩将猎人摔了出去，右手掌却也被银匕首划出一道深深的伤痕，吸血鬼带着满手的血腥味，几乎无意识地去抚摸怀里的男孩。

 

“你没事吧。”

 

“没事。”

 

闻言，吸血鬼放心一般，叹了口气，弯腰痛苦地咳出几口血，倒了下来。

 

这一切来得都是那样快——

 

“Patrick……”温子仁声颤，他手忙脚乱地爬过去脱下衣服，包住Patrick的伤口，让他不再流血.

 

“Patrick.”男孩又唤他。

 

威尔森先生这次再也不能动了，瞳孔涣散失去焦距，像扩散在水里的蓝墨，呼吸微弱，血顺着沙发流下汇聚，温子仁踩在上面冰冷刺骨。

 

操。

 

温子仁捡起掉落到脚边的银子弹枪，用力握到颤抖。

 

“you bastard.”他扣上扳机，对着爬起来的猎人。

 

“No no,no listen我只是不想让他伤害你。”猎人举手投降，慌忙向后躲。“相信我，kid，我已经跟踪他好久了，比你更久。这是个陷阱，他是“塞壬”，你不是唯一触礁的水手。你看不到他在你身上留下的咒印吗——血缚术，你会变成他的奴隶，他的血源。”

 

“你相信我，我会杀了他，一切就都解决了，诅咒自然能破解，你也不会有危险。”他小心翼翼地向前靠近，试图夺过男孩手里的枪。

 

可子弹要比他走得更快，他话音未落，猎人膝盖中了两枪尖叫着倒地。

 

然后温子仁拾起地毯上的匕首，他缓缓走向猎人，踩住他的手臂，一下用力把匕首掷进猎人的右手，钉在了地板上。

   
 

“这是还给你的。”

   
 

男孩阴测测道。

   
 

========

   
 

吸血鬼右手掌的刀伤，借着强大的自愈能力早已无碍，腰后的枪伤被体内的银子弹阻止愈合。

   
 

温子仁开着leigh的车出来，他记得车里有医药箱——吸血鬼在流光血之前不会死，可是Patrick流了那么多血，他的血有一种金属的光泽，仿佛掺了细沙金粉。

   
 

温子仁的缪斯是金子做的，他爱惜他，抚摸他时，都不舍得在他身上留下过重的痕迹，他的肌肤上原本只有温子仁弄上的玫瑰花瓣一样的漂亮粉色吻痕；做爱也应当像艺术创作，男孩今天本想让威尔森先生印象深刻，送给他终身难忘的缱绻缠绵的一夜礼物，那场景一定相当好看；但现在温子仁眼前只有Patrick腰后惨烈的枪伤，皮肉外翻流血，刺激着他的视觉，他咬着牙，拿起消毒的镊子，另一只手握着手腕抑制住颤抖。

   
 

——他们没有止痛药。

   
 

“shh，shh，马上就好，我已经碰到它了。”温子仁强装镇定，更像是安慰自己。因为吸血鬼全程安静得很，仿佛他不痛——于是温子仁很快拿出最后一块碎片，那片伤口过了几分钟就变得平整光滑——他松了一口气，轻抚了一下愈合好的皮肤，扯过一条小毯子裹住Patrick赤裸的上身。

   
 

不确定吸血鬼猎人有没有同党，男孩即刻发动汽车。

   
 

后视镜里瞧着一直过分沉默的吸血鬼蜷缩在后座的角落，紧抓住毯子——温子仁这才看到他湿透的金发，他因为疼痛啃咬到破损出血的嘴唇；心脏一紧，温子仁打开空调，温度调到最高，吹出的暖风令人瞬间感觉到难过和疲累；他看了一眼后视镜，又瞧了一眼脖子上的火焰印记——血缚术。

   
 

男孩回想到咒印的名字——

   
 

说到底他认识威尔森先生也不过一周，真正相处也不过今天一晚，可是他相信他——他再次看向后视镜，正好对上看向他的蓝眼睛。

   
 

“你感觉怎么样，还疼吗？”

   
 

那人摇头，然后又低下头。

   
 

“你可以先住我家，你那里......太不安全了。”

   
 

“停车。”

   
 

“什么？“

   
 

“停车，我要下车。”他坚持。

   
 

温子仁怔住，他手足无措地停车熄火。他来时就发现，吸血鬼的住所人迹罕至，一路上，路灯都少有——入夜温度那么低，而且patrick都没有穿上衣。

   
 

“等等....... ”温子仁着急地握住Patrick开车门的手，“别走。”他说，“别走，别离开我。”男孩语无伦次、脱口而出的话把自己都吓一跳。

   
 

然后吸血鬼怔在那里，“我很抱歉。”他眼圈泛红，看起来快要哭了。

   
 

——诅咒是真的，可是这不是血缚术，是更强大的诅咒，温子仁听到他这样说。

   
 

Patrick鬼生坎坷，逃过无数想猎杀他的吸血鬼猎人，逃过火焚、斩首、被长钉穿心。

   
 

用了将近半个世纪才摆脱转化他的吸血鬼的控制，可是他对patrick的诅咒形影不离。

   
 

——汝不当为爱而拥吮，蕴于吾之拥吮中的爱，只会滋生冰冷，枯萎，与死亡。

   
 

Patrick Wilson 拥吮爱人，他的爱人会受到诅咒，身体里的血液会岁年月逐渐升温，最后血液沸腾，中咒之人烈火焚心死去。

   
 

可是他从来没有爱过他的情人们，诅咒也从来没有应验过。

   
 

吸血鬼说到这里就停了，再难启齿——他还没意识到他爱温子仁，就要害死他了。

   
 

温子仁——他还是个年轻的男孩，前途无量，连选择都没有，就被他拖入这样一个境地。

   
 

而且……或许男孩已经有爱人了，却要因为他的缘故，背负诅咒，无端就要丧命。Patrick感觉无地自容。

   
 

“你要杀我，我也不会还手。我只是……很抱歉，请让我弥补过失，我不会再打扰你了，只要我活着，就一定回让诅咒消失。”

   
 

“那你现在要去哪里？”

   
 

信息量太大了，温子仁消化半天才问道。

   
 

“去想办法。”吸血鬼笃定道，“请你相信我。”

   
 

========

   
 

“所以他被诅咒了，在你脖子上咬了一口，你就会死，然后你就要跟这一个吸血鬼私奔了？！

   
 

“不对，只有我才有这个诅咒，因为咬过的人里面——他只爱我。他要想办法救我。”

   
 

温子仁将几件格子衬衫塞进背包。

   
 

“这很酷。”温子仁咧嘴笑。

   
 

“我不会让他一个人去面对这种事情，Leigh我要跟缪斯一起去冒险了。”

   
 

“操，”leigh怔了一会儿，“我怎么遇不到这么刺激的事。”

   
 

“活着回来。”他说着，捶了一下温子仁的肩膀。

 

 

“一定。”

 

TBC.

 

[1]the book of nod


End file.
